


A Weekend in the Woods

by Cadi14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadi14/pseuds/Cadi14
Summary: Kara convinces Lena to go camping with her, Alex, and Maggie. Will a weekend in the woods be the push they need to finally admit their feelings for each other? Established Sanvers, eventual SuperCorp.Rated MA for the last chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you,” said Jess as her head poked around the door of Lena’s office.

“Send her in, thank you,” Lena called as she closed the files she was working on and began to gather her things. She and Kara had started having lunch dates—no, not dates, just lunch as friends—at least once a week. It was Wednesday, and the two were planning on going to Lena’s favorite Thai place around the corner. She grabbed her purse and her phone as Kara bounced into the room.

“Oh my gosh, guess what!” she gushed as she grabbed Lena’s hands in excitement. The touch sent a thrill through the CEO, but she forced herself to remain as neutral as possible.

“What is it?” she laughed as Kara practically danced from one foot to the other. Kara glanced around to confirm the office was empty, but she still lowered her voice anyway.

“J’onn gave me and Alex permission to leave the city this weekend.” She tried to whisper it, but her enthusiasm crept into the words, making them squeak out louder than she had planned. “He’s going to take care of National City this weekend which means we’re totally free!”

“Oh, Kara, that’s wonderful!” Lena replied with a smile. “You two deserve a break.” She was a bit saddened at the idea of Kara going out of town, but she knew no one else in National City deserved a getaway as much as Supergirl did. 

“We’re going to go camping, and I want you to go with us!”

Lena blinked in surprise, her smile faltering a bit. It wasn’t the idea of going out of town with Kara that gave her pause—that concept thrilled her—it was the proposed activity that had her hesitating.

“Camping,” she repeated, the word feeling foreign even as it rolled off her tongue. “Y-You want me to go camping with you?” Kara nodded and began pulling her out the door, the growling of her stomach reminding her of her real purpose for meeting Lena. The blonde gushed about the trip and her overall love for the outdoors the entire walk to the restaurant.

“We always went camping as kids,” she explained. “It was our favorite thing in the world; we would go probably ten times a year, sometimes even more! I never got tired of it, either. Alex did once she started to get a little older because she thought she was too cool for it, but she’s totally over that now, I mean, obviously. She’s just as excited as I am, and Maggie is coming too, so that’s making her even more excited. And the place we’re going has this amazing lake! We’ll be able to swim the whole time and build a fire, and it’s really secluded so we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing, if you’re worried about that, I mean.” She finally stopped to take a breath when the two were seated and given menus to consider. Lena had been chewing her lip nervously, but when she saw her opportunity to speak, she took it.

“I’ve never been camping,” she blurted out, wincing as wide blue eyes slowly looked up at her.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked slowly, her brow furrowed like the time Lena had said she’d never eaten raw cookie dough. “How have you never been camping before?”

“It wasn’t exactly a Luthor approved activity,” she replied with a shrug. Honestly, the idea of Lillian Luthor roughing it in the woods for fun almost made her laugh. Almost. She thought Kara was going to retract her invitation as she continued to look at the brunette in shock, but instead she took on a new resoluteness.

“This is going to be the greatest weekend of all time,” she said seriously. Kara then ordered an obscene amount of food for a normal person but a relatively light meal for her, while Lena debated internally. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Kara in any way, and she loved the idea of getting to spend the entire weekend with her best friend without any Supergirl or L-Corp. distractions. She could think of many, many other activities she would rather they do, but Kara had made it clear that camping was important to her. Oh god, Lena thought suddenly. What if we share a tent?

“Lena?” 

Lena snapped from her thoughts at Kara’s voice and realized it was her turn to order. She blindly ordered the first menu item her eyes landed on, knowing the butterflies in her stomach would probably prevent her from eating, anyway. When the waitress disappeared, she took a long sip of her water in an effort to calm herself down.

“You’ll come, won’t you, Lee?” Kara asked, her eyes impossibly blue and perfectly round, her pink lips already starting to pout in anticipation of a ‘no.’ Between that look and the use of the little nickname Lena would despise from literally anyone else on the planet but secretly adored coming from Kara, the Luthor had made up her mind.

“Of course I’ll come, Kara,” she answered. The look of absolute joy that came over Kara’s face was reassurance enough that Lena had made the right choice. Even if the weekend was terrible—which, if Kara was there, how could it be?—that look would make it entirely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
Lena reminded herself of Kara’s joyous look every time her stomach tried to tie itself into knots that Friday morning. The agreement had been that Lena could go into the office and get a few things done that morning, but Kara, Alex, and Maggie would be picking her up at 10:00 sharp. The idea of leaving work at 10:00 was nearly incomprehensible to the woman who had never even taken a sick day, much less a vacation. However, she knew the Danvers sisters were women of their word so she quickly finished up the most important of her tasks with her eye on the clock. At 9:59, the door to her office opened, and she swore her heart stopped.

Kara came bouncing into the office in a pair of worn khaki shorts that showed off her impeccably sculpted legs like Lena had never seen before. Her t-shirt was a soft gray color with Stanford written across the chest in white (Alex’s, Lena presumed), and the sleeves were pushed up over Kara’s ever-bulging biceps. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail, but it seemed she was already in a vacation mindset as she had forgotten to put on her glasses. Lena forced herself to remember how to breathe as she took in her best friend from perfect blonde hair to adorable pink tennis shoes.

“It’s finally here!” Kara practically yelled as she grabbed Lena by the hands and began dragging her to the door. 

“I’m so excited I can barely keep my feet on the ground!”

“Kara, darling, wait!” Lena laughed as she fruitlessly tried to slow down the Girl of Steel. “I need to get my things.” Kara released her friend and looked to the three designer suitcases sitting in the corner.

“Are those all for this weekend?” the blonde gaped. “Lena, it’s only going to be two days!” Lena blushed fiercely and folded her arms across her chest.

“I’ve never been camping so I didn’t know what to expect! I wanted to be prepared no matter what activities the weekend holds.” A shiver ran down Kara’s spine at the way Lena said the word ‘activities,’ but she quickly shook it off and focused on getting her bags. She easily picked up all three suitcases and turned to follow after Lena.

“All right, Jess, it would seem I’m leaving,” the CEO said to her assistant nervously. “I’m not exactly sure where we’re going so I may not have cell service, but the panic system uses our satellites so I’ll receive the notification that it’s been activated no matter where I am. If anything happens and you need to get in touch with me immediately—even if it might not normally warrant the panic button—use it.”

“Everything is going to be fine, Miss Luthor,” Jess assured her. “Go enjoy your weekend!” Kara made a mental note to send the woman flowers as she mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her from behind Lena. Jess gave the blonde a discrete wink as the anxious CEO finally got on the elevator.

The ride down was short and silent, Lena chewing her lip nervously and Kara shaking with nearly uncontrollable excitement. When they stepped out into the sunlight, Lena froze at the giant, blacked out Humvee that was waiting for them.

“Is this what we’re taking?” she asked as Kara loaded her bags into the back.

“Yeah! We borrowed it from the DEO!” she grinned, holding the door open for her. Lena climbed into the spacious backseat and looked up to see Alex behind the wheel with Maggie by her side.

“What’s up, Little Luthor?” Maggie greeted from the passenger seat. She was wearing a navy NCPD t-shirt and running shorts, her Aviator sunglasses pushed up onto her head. Alex was wearing a black tank top that showed the human Danvers was nearly as ripped as the Kryptonian one. She shot Lena a borderline sympathetic look and shook her head.

“I can’t believe she managed to talk you into coming with us,” she said as she began driving the behemoth of a vehicle out of the city.

“I have to admit, I’m a little nervous,” Lena replied, but the reassuring hand Kara placed on her knee had her feeling better instantly.

“You’re going to love it, Lee, I promise!” gushed Kara, her dimples showing with her wide smile. With that, Lena let herself relax a little. She promised herself she wouldn’t let her anxieties over taking the weekend off keep her from enjoying her time with Kara. 

“Alex, did you bring my snacks?” the blonde asked as she clutched her flat stomach. Maggie reached beneath her seat and produced a duffel bag which she handed back to Kara. Lena wasn’t sure when she was going to stop being surprised by how much Kara ate, but it was not going to be that day. The Kryptonian ate literally the entire hour and half they were driving, successfully eating three family sized bags of chips, four sleeves of Oreos, two candy bars, and a jumbo bag of Red Vines.

“We learned a long time ago that she can’t whine about having to ride in the car if her mouth is full,” Alex explained as Kara shoved three Oreos into her mouth at once. Since the younger sister couldn’t verbally retaliate, she settled for hitting Alex in the back of the head with one of her waded up chip bags.

“Hey, no distracting the driver!” Maggie scolded as Alex tried to drive with one hand so she could tickle Kara with the other.

Lena always felt a warmth in her chest whenever she watched Alex and Kara together, but sometimes seeing the love they shared for one another was difficult for her. She had always told herself she and Lex weren’t close because she was adopted, but the Danvers sisters proved it wasn’t blood that makes a family. She would have given anything to have an older sibling who loved her the way Alex loved Kara, but she was just grateful her best friend would never have to know the pain she had experienced at the loss of Lex.

“We’re here!” Kara exclaimed as Alex turned onto a dirt road, enveloped on either side with thick woods. Before anyone had the chance to stop her, she had opened the sun roof and shot out of the car like a rocket.

“Five more minutes,” Alex muttered. “She couldn’t stay in the car for five more minutes.” 

The path they were on ended in a large clearing at the edge of a beautiful lake. Lena stood in awe for a moment as she tried to take it all in. The sounds of the city were long forgotten as birds chirped overhead and a soft breeze ran through the leaves of the trees. She felt the wind change as a casually dressed Supergirl came to a screeching halt beside her.

“Isn’t it amazing!” she cried with her arms outstretched. Though they had only just arrived, Kara’s eyes seemed brighter and the sunlight was making her freckles stand out across her cheeks. She couldn’t contain her wide grin and her body was humming with excitement. It was the happiest Lena had ever seen her.

“Absolutely beautiful,” she replied as blue eyes met green.

“Kara, did you set up the barrier?” Alex asked as she and Maggie began unloading the car. Lena blinked and the blonde was gone, but she didn’t even have the chance to ask where before she was back again.

“Done!” she exclaimed before turning to Lena. “We always set up a perimeter of ‘No Trespassing’ signs and a couple of motion sensors, just to make sure no one sees me using my powers.”

“Wow, the Danvers sisters really do think of everything,” Lena replied with a smirk.

“One of them does, at least,” Alex called from where she was setting up the first tent.

“I think the superhuman should have to set up the tent,” suggested Maggie, but Alex quickly shook her head.

“No, Kara isn’t allowed to touch the tents after what happened in ’07,” she answered. “She tried to use her super-speed to set them up and she did a shitty job so the first time the wind blew, our tent collapsed like a paper bag.”

“I’m going to go get firewood,” Kara grumbled without bothering to deny the story.

While she was gone and Alex and Maggie were preoccupied with the tents, Lena retrieved some of her clothes from her suitcase and climbed into the backseat of the Humvee. She knew it was silly and that there was no one around, but she couldn’t make herself change in the open. The idea of a Luthor stripping down in the woods went against everything she had ever been taught. Luckily for her, they were basically in a tank and she had plenty of room to pull on her khaki shorts and green V-neck t-shirt. She made sure she pulled the tags off before stuffing them into her bag, not really wanting to explain that she had not only done online research about what to wear while camping but had then gone out and bought an entirely new wardrobe. By the time she reemerged, Kara was returning.

“This should last us all weekend!” the blonde grinned proudly as she dropped the full-sized tree she had been carrying next to their campsite. Alex rolled her eyes but bit her tongue as Maggie and Lena just laughed. When Kara turned and saw Lena, she visibly froze.

“What is it?” Lena asked nervously as Kara’s blue eyes scanned her from head to toe.

“N-Nothing!” she said quickly. “I, um, I’ve just never seen you dressed like this.”

“Is it ok? I wasn’t sure what to bring,” she admitted, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“No, no, it’s great!” Kara assured her. “You-you look great. Very, um, outdoors-y. But in a good way! I mean, of course, in a good way. Firewood! I need to make this tree smaller, you know, for the fire.” 

Lena was used to Kara stammering, but she wasn’t used to her best friend looking at her that way. It was the way she often caught herself looking at Kara. She quickly shook that idea away, though, and turned to help Alex and Maggie get set up.

Maggie and Alex finished with the tents while Lena unpacked the car. She saw why they needed a Humvee when she started unpacking all of the equipment they had brought with them. It made sense that the federal agent/superhero duo would be prepared, but she felt the entire duffel bag full of weapons was a bit overkill.  
Ha, overkill, Lena snorted at her own joke as she moved on and began unpacking the cooking supplies they had brought. Most of the food was nonperishable, but there was also a cooler with things like eggs, milk, and bacon, lots and lots of bacon. The sound of wood splintering caused her to look up from her task, and she thought she might faint at the sight.

Kara had a small hatchet that she was swinging with one hand, easily chopping up the large tree. As Lena placed a hand on the car to steady herself, she swore Kara was going to be the death of her. Maybe this was a bad idea, a small part of her brain thought, but the rest of it was too focused on Kara’s biceps to form a coherent thought. She finally tore her eyes away and made herself finish what she was doing as Kara began stacking up the firewood pieces.

“Can we make lunch now?” she asked the second she had finished.

“You literally ate for over an hour!” Maggie objected as she hammered the last tent peg into the ground.

“I also literally just chopped down a tree!” argued Kara as she motioned to the absurdly large pile of firewood.

“Fine, you and Lena can start on lunch; we’re almost done over here,” agreed Alex.

Kara picked up an armful of wood and began placing it inside the circle of rocks that was to serve as a fire pit. They all agreed on hot dogs for lunch (vegan hot dogs, courtesy of Maggie) so Lena poured some of the water they brought into a cast-iron pot to be hung over the fire to boil. With a single flash of Kara’s heat vision, the fire was ignited and they set up the pot of hot dogs. A few minutes later, Lena pretended she didn’t notice when Kara impatiently zapped the water to make it boil faster. The Kryptonian then zipped into the woods to retrieve two logs to be placed on either side of the fire for seating before triumphantly declaring lunch was served.

They all ate in content silence, and Lena couldn’t believe how relaxed she was. Something about the clean air and the way the sun shone off the lake made her forget every reason she almost didn’t come. She hadn’t thought of L-Corp. a single time since they had arrived. She had forgotten what it was like to just be Lena without having to be Lena Luthor, CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company. Even before taking over her family’s company, she wasn’t sure she had ever felt as peaceful as she did in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Let’s go swimming!” Kara suggested after swallowing her fifth hot dog. Alex had barely managed a nod before the blonde was up and running towards the lake.

“Kara, your swimsuit!” the older sister called, but the Kryptonian was shedding her clothes as she ran, revealing she had been wearing it the whole time. Lena tried to control the flush that covered her cheeks at the glimpse of Kara’s nearly naked form diving off the wooden pier into the water. She focused on slowly finishing her bottle of water while Maggie and Alex cleaned up after them all.

“Maggie and I will take this tent, you and Kara can have that one,” Alex explained as she and Maggie slipped into the tent on the left. The pounding in Lena’s heart returned as she stared at the small tent assigned to house her and her best friend for two nights. She shook away the thoughts that were flooding her mind and forced herself to calmly walk down to the lake.

“Where’s your swimsuit?” Kara asked from the water as Lena settled onto the pier, her bare feet dangling over the edge.

“I’m not much a swimmer,” she lied. “I’d rather just enjoy the sunshine.” 

Kara started to object, but she didn’t have the chance as Alex ran passed Lena and leapt off the dock, cannonballing next to her sister. Maggie was right behind her, but the detective opted for a more graceful swan dive. As soon as the three of them were in the water, Maggie and Alex teamed up and began splashing Kara mercilessly. Kara took it for a little while before she sank down into the water. Alex and Maggie looked for her, but she had gone to the bottom, staying down for much longer than any human could. Lena was just starting to worry when the Kryptonian launched off the bottom of the lake and shot ten feet into the air before free falling back down. She landed right in the middle of them, showering them all with the splash she caused. When Kara reemerged, she had a triumphant grin on her face. It faltered when she saw how soaked Lena was, though.

“Oh, Lena, I’m sorry!” she apologized as Lena rung out the bottom of her t-shirt. When the Luthor waved it off with a smile, the blonde got a mischievous look in her eye. “But since you’re already wet…” 

Lena realized what was about to happen, but it was too late. Kara floated out of the water and easily picked her up before gently dropping her by Alex and Maggie. She surfaced easily and tried her best to glare at Kara, but the woman was still hovering above the water. She was wearing a simple blue bikini that left only the most enticing parts to the imagination, her sculpted abs on full display. She looked like a benevolent god as she smiled down at them with the sun shining off her golden hair.

“All right, no more super powers, show off!” Alex scolded as she splashed her alien sister. Kara complied and sank back into the water with a laugh. 

Lena could touch the bottom of the lake if she stood on her tip-toes, but she found it was easier to tread water. It had been ages since she had gone swimming, but the years of mandatory lessons at boarding school came rushing back to her. She let the water support her and floated a bit on her back, her eyes focusing on the clear blue sky above them. She hadn’t thought it was possible for a Luthor to feel so at peace in the world. Her tranquility didn’t last, though, as the Danvers sisters couldn’t resist such an easy target.  
Kara silently sank to the bottom of the lake and positioned herself beneath the shadow of Lena’s floating body. She crouched down and launched into the air with her arms outstretched. The sound of the water rushing beneath her had just registered when she felt the strong arms scoop her up. She threw her arms around Kara’s neck and held on tightly as they ascended, the amused faces of Alex and Maggie down below. The Kryptonian stopped before they breached the tree line and hovered twenty feet above the lake.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, don’t even think about dropping me,” Lena warned as she buried her face into Kara’s neck to keep from looking down. She felt the arms wrap around her more securely and she peeked up to see bright blue eyes watching her intently.

“Never,” said Kara seriously, their faces mere inches apart. Lena’s heart began to pound as her eyes flickered to the pale pink lips well within her reach. All she had to do was lean forward and tilt her head a little and she would be kissing her best friend. She blinked and shook her head to shake away the thoughts, and Kara began to lower them down to the ground. They sank onto the pier and Alex and Maggie climbed out of the water to join them.

“Oh my god, I love it here,” said Maggie as they all stretched out in the sun. 

Lena closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of the sunlight on her skin rather than the beating of her heart. When she had calmed herself down, she opened her eyes and snuck a peek at Kara. Big mistake. The Kryptonian was reclining on her elbows with her head tilted back and her face towards the sun. Lena quickly closed her eyes again as her mind began to race. Kara was her best friend in the entire world. She was the only person who had consistently stood by her side, and she was the main reason Lena had succeeded in taking over her family’s company. Not to even mention the fact that she had saved her life multiple times as Supergirl. 

Her friendship was incredibly important to her, but recently, Lena had been having more than platonic thoughts and feelings for Kara. She often caught herself staring at the blonde and wondering if her pink lips were as soft as they looked. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever they touched, and she was certain she would do anything to see that beautiful smile. She hadn’t let herself entertain the idea of them ever being anything more than friends, but the way Kara had held her above the lake felt different. There was a moment when she thought maybe Kara was going to be the one to close the gap and initiate a kiss, but then she hadn’t. Was she imagining it all? Lena was pulled from her thoughts by the restlessness of the Danvers sisters.

“Now what?” asked Kara, her body humming with yellow sun energy.

“We relax,” answered Maggie. “We’re on vacation.” Lena smirked as both Alex and Kara deflated at the response.

“Let’s play horse shoes!” suggested Alex as she scrambled to her feet. Kara leapt up and chased after her as they ran to set up the game, leaving Maggie and Lena on the pier.

“You would think I would know better by now,” sighed Maggie as they watched the sisters busy around the campsite. After a moment of silence, Maggie noticed the way Lena was chewing her lip nervously and she chuckled, drawing the woman from her thoughts.

“What?” Lena asked, self-consciously. 

“Nothing!” said Maggie, raising her hands in surrender. “It’s just that even though we’re on vacation, I’m still a detective. A damn good one, too. Not that I would have to be to see what’s going on.” Lena blushed furiously and turned to look out across the water.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied. Internally, she was cursing herself for being so transparent, though Maggie did have a point, she was a detective after all. Maggie stood and stretched, her tan arms and legs glistening in the sunlight.

“You want my advice?” she asked as she looked down at the younger woman, her signature grin a bit smugger than usual. Lena hesitantly nodded. “You have been through absolute hell and back on multiple occasions, and you have walked away each time. You’re the second most powerful woman in National City so my advice is that you start acting like it. Be brave, Little Luthor. You deserve to be happy just as much as the rest of us.” 

Lena’s throat tightened at the words but she forced herself to nod again. Maggie reached over and ruffled the younger woman’s hair affectionately before heading off to watch the Danvers horse shoe match. Lena remained on the pier. Her heart was in a fit and hot tears prickled at the backs of her eyes from the kind words and friendly touch of the Detective. Never in her life would Lena have imagined she would be the person who went on weekend camping trips with her friends. She never expected she would have friends at all. She thought she would always be doomed to be the loner, always be doomed to fight against the implications of her family name. Who could love a Luthor?

Kara could. The realization startled her, but even the most self-loathing part of her brain couldn’t deny it. Kara was the most kind, most loving, most compassionate being Lena had ever known, perhaps even in the entire world. If anyone could break down the walls around her heart, it was the Girl of Steel.

Be brave. She repeated Maggie’s words to herself like a mantra. Kara, Alex, and Maggie were brave every day, regularly putting their lives in danger for the good of others. Lena admired them all desperately, and it was time she started putting that admiration into her actions. She was going to be brave. She was going to tell Kara how she felt before they returned to National City on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alex, if you let me starve to death in the woods, Eliza will never forgive you,” Kara whined as she sat impatiently on the log by the campfire. She had changed into a baggy sweatshirt and a clean pair of running shorts, but her hair was left down in unruly waves from the earlier swim in the lake. She gripped her flat stomach as it growled audibly, and she shot her sister another pitiful look.

“The more you complain the longer it’s gonna take,” replied Alex, unfazed by the remark. Kara’s frown deepened, and she dramatically laid her head on her knees in defeat. Lena knew the Kryptonian wasn’t actually in danger of starving but that didn’t stop her from tapping her on the head and offering her a granola bar. It was the soft, chocolate kind that Kara loved. Lena had taken to keeping a few with her at all times in case of an alien hunger emergency.

Kara used her super-speed to rip off the packaging and she shoved the entire bar into her mouth before hiding the wrapper behind her to keep it from Alex. However, the DEO agent turned in time to see Kara’s cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk’s, her eyes wide and guilty.

“What is that?” Alex demanded as she pointed at her full mouth. “Where did you get that?” Kara couldn’t answer and instead shook her head as she chewed quickly, worried her sister would try to make her spit it out. Lena kept her head down as she pretended to be doing something by the tents, but the agent turned on her anyway.

“Lena, did you give her food?” The CEO, billionaire shrank under the firm tone, and she sheepishly nodded. She didn’t even attempt to lie to the terrifying federal agent who rolled her eyes at them both. When she had turned back to the soup she was stirring over the fire, Lena sank onto the log beside Kara.

“Thank you,” the blonde whispered, having finally swallowed the granola bar.

“Just know that you are the only person I would risk the wrath of your sister for,” replied Lena with a shudder.

“My hero!” Kara said with a laugh as she laid her head against Lena’s shoulder. Warmth flooded her chest at the touch, and she would have gladly pissed off Alex a thousand times more if it made Kara happy.

The soup Alex had made was well worth the wait, and they all ate in silence as they shoveled it into their mouths as quickly as the heat would allow. Lena ate two full bowls, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so full and content. The sun had set and the stars were beginning to appear one by one above them. The fire basked them all in an orange glow and the warmth was comfortable against the slight chill of the night. When the soup had all been eaten and the dishes had been put away, Alex brought out her guitar.

“I didn’t know you played,” said Lena in surprise.

“She used to be in a band!” exclaimed Kara. 

“No way!” Maggie gasped. “How did I not know this?”

“It’s not something I usually tell people,” grumbled Alex as she shot her sister a look. Kara was not deterred. 

“They were called the Lady Killers, and they wore matching black leather pants and a lot of eyeliner,” she continued with a giggle.

“I was seventeen! I was going through a phase!” Alex said defensively as they all laughed.

“You don’t still have those leather pants, do you?” purred Maggie as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

“Maybe, but you only get to see them if the teasing stops,” she replied, and the subject of Alex’s rocker past was left for another day. The brunette carefully tuned each string of the guitar, and then began to play. The song was soft but quick as Alex’s fingers skillfully moved up and down the neck of the guitar. The night stilled as she opened her mouth and started to sing.

“Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train,  
And I’s feeling near as faded as my jeans.  
Bobby thumbed a diesel down, just before it rained.  
It rode us all the way to New Orleans.”

A sense of magic fell over them as Alex’s voice drifted out into the night. It had a deep alto sound, but the words felt light and delicate as she sang them. She looked down at her guitar as she sang and played, her face barely illuminated by the fire, but the other three women continued to watch her in transfixion.

“Freedom’s just another word for nothin’ left to lose,  
Nothin’ don’t mean nothin’, hon, if it ain’t free, no,  
And feeling good was easy, Lord, when she sang the blues.  
You know, feeling good was good enough for me,  
Good enough for me and my sweet, Mag-gie.”

Alex turned and looked at Maggie with a crooked grin as she added her name into the song, purposefully drawing it out. The detective rolled her eyes, but her blush was evident in spite of the darkness and she couldn’t repress her smile. They shared a quick kiss and Lena and Kara clapped and cheered.

“Alex, that was wonderful!” praised Lena, but the woman merely shrugged. She made a slight adjustment on her guitar and looked to Kara across the fire.

“Your turn, Sunshine,” said Alex as she began to play. Kara started to protest, but her sister continued to play and they were all looking at her expectantly. She sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to the music for a moment, and then Lena’s heart stopped.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Lena knew the song, of course, but it felt as if she were hearing it for the very first time. Kara’s voice was slightly higher than Alex’s, but it was crystal clear and flowed like water. Lena had turned slightly on the log they were sitting on so she could look at the woman beside her properly. Kara was smiling a bit shyly as she sang. She mostly looked down at the fire, but every few seconds she glanced up at her sister who was grinning at her as she played the familiar tune. When Kara had finished the lyrics Lena knew, she continued to sing and Alex joined in.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
Whether you’re near, or far away.  
I’ll always be here, I’ll always love you,  
I am yours, I’m here to stay.”

The Danvers sisters sang the new verse in complete harmony, their voices blending together as they had done for most of their lives. As they sang the last note, they looked at each other and began to laugh, their smiles knowing but a bit sad.

“I didn’t know there was a second verse,” said Maggie as Alex stilled the strings of her guitar.

“Our dad wrote it,” explained Alex. “Every time we came camping, we would sit around the fire like this, and he would play and sing. ‘You Are My Sunshine’ was Kara’s favorite so he wrote the second verse for her.” 

Maggie, Alex, and Lena looked to Kara who was staring into the fire. Her face was soft and her eyes were distant, the ghost of a smile on her face. After a moment, she blinked and looked up to see they were staring at her. In an instant, her cheery disposition was restored and she began pointing out the fireflies that were blinking around them.  
At the end of the night, Kara used her ice breath to put out the fire, and Maggie and Alex did a quick perimeter sweep in order to ensure they were still secure. Lena’s stomach did backflips as she slipped into the tent she and Kara were going to share. She quickly discarded her bra and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a large t-shirt. She settled into her sleeping bag and nervously waited for Kara to come in. She did a few breathing exercises so the pounding of her heart wouldn’t alarm the Kryptonian as she crawled into the tent.

Lena was a little disappointed when Kara didn’t change clothes, but she wouldn’t have been able to see anything in the dark, anyway. The blonde settled down beside her on her sleeping bag with a soft sigh, and Lena could just make out the outline of her face as she turned to her.

“What do you think about camping so far?” Kara asked.

“It is exceedingly more enjoyable than I expected,” Lena assured her. “Really, I’m having a great time—thank you so much for inviting me, Kara.” She felt the movement of Kara’s shrug.

“I knew it wouldn’t be as much fun without you,” she replied simply. Lena felt her heart rate accelerate. Be brave, she told herself. They laid in silence for a moment as she tried to summon courage from the depths of her soul. She opened her mouth to speak when Kara suddenly sat up right.

“Oh, Rao!” she exclaimed as she covered her ears. “Oh, gross!” 

Lena sat up and watched as Kara bolted from the tent, leaving her gaping in confusion. Could Kara read minds? Had she figured out that Lena was about to confess her feelings for her and fled in disgust? Panic was rising in her chest when a noise outside the tent made her stop.

“Oh, yes,” someone moaned. Lena’s jaw dropped as she realized it was Alex’s voice, though it was much higher and more needy than she had ever heard it. “Oh, Maggie, oh fuck!”

Lena leapt up and clambered out of the tent in pursuit of Kara. She could see the blonde was sitting on the edge of the pier and she carefully walked down to join her. As she approached, she could hear Kara humming in an attempt to drowned out the sounds of her sister’s lovemaking. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle in relief as she sat down beside her, their legs dangling off the edge.

“Super hearing is definitely my least favorite power,” Kara groaned as she shook her head in disgust.

“I could hear it too, if that makes you feel better at all,” said Lena with a laugh and a blush.

They sat together and looked out across the water, the full moon perfectly reflected on its surface. Kara laid back and tucked her right arm beneath her head as she looked up at the stars. Lena hesitated before laying back as well, and she was overwhelmed by the sight above her. She had never seen so many stars before in her life. They were hardly visible in National City, and she realized with a bit of sadness that she rarely bothered to even look for them.

“They’re beautiful,” she said softly. “I’ve never seen them so bright before.”

“On Krypton, the stars were much hotter and closer to the atmosphere so no matter where you were on the planet, they always shined,” explained Kara. “That was something I didn’t like about Earth when I came here.” 

“Were there other things you didn’t you like about Earth?” asked Lena. Kara rarely spoke of Krypton or her arrival on Earth so Lena decided to take the opportunity while she had it. She thought for a moment before answering.

“When I first got here, I was really overwhelmed by my powers. I spent a lot of my first years here trying to keep them under control and trying to make sure no one found out I was an alien. Once I learned to manage those things though, I started liking Earth a lot more. I missed my family and my home terribly, but eventually, Earth became home.”

Lena turned from the stars and watched Kara closely as she spoke. She hung on every word the blonde said, and she felt the familiar warmth in her chest that Kara always caused. The Kryptonian continued to stare up at the sky as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it thoughtfully.

“Sometimes I feel guilty because of how happy I am here,” she said quietly. “I feel like it’s wrong of me to be happy and to love Earth and its people the way I do. It feels like I’m betraying Krypton.” Lena instinctively reached over and laid a gentle hand on her arm, and Kara turned to face her. Lena could see the sparkle of unshed tears in her friend’s eyes and it broke her heart in two. 

“Overcoming a tragedy is nothing to feel ashamed of, Kara. You have made an amazing life for yourself here on Earth despite losing everything. You’ve overcome unimaginable obstacles to be the incredible person that you are today, and there is nothing wrong with loving the life you’ve made for yourself. You have more than earned the right to be happy.”

Kara offered her a small smile as she nodded. A tear slipped from her eye and Lena reached up and wiped it away, her thumb gently ghosting over Kara’s cheek. She couldn’t make herself pull her hand away and instead continued to softly stroke the woman’s cheek, relieved when Kara pressed further into the touch.

“You did the same thing, though,” she said after a moment. “You lost everything and went on to become the most powerful woman in National City.”

“Second most powerful,” corrected Lena as she touched the tip of her index finger to the end of Kara’s nose with a laugh. 

Kara scrunched her nose in the adorable way that she did and giggled a little. Lena had often thought about kissing Kara, but the urge had never been as strong as it was then. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes shining like the stars above them. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she forced herself to sit up and put some space between them. Kara had just been incredibly vulnerable with her, and she didn’t feel it was the right time to bring her romantic feelings into the mix. Kara needed her best friend and that’s what Lena was going to be.

“Do you think Sawyer is finished fucking your sister?” she asked, unable to stop her wicked grin. Kara made a face and sat up with a groan of disgust.

“Rao, I hope so,” she muttered. She sat and tentatively listened for a moment before sighing in relief. “Both fast asleep.”

The two laughed as they began to make their way back to their tent, stumbling a bit in the dark. After a particularly close call with Lena and a stump, Kara grabbed her by the hand and continued to hold it the rest of the way back. At first, the touch was firm and protective, but as they walked, it softened and their fingers laced together as if they were made to be intertwined. Lena was sure her heartbeat was deafening in Kara’s Kryptonian ears, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alex was singing is “Me and Bobby McGee” by Janis Joplin. I wrote the second verse of “You Are My Sunshine” with the idea that Jeremiah feared Kara may some day be taken away or choose to leave. He, above all else, wanted her to know she was loved and that she was never truly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena stretched and yawned before slowly opening her eyes. She was startled at first when she realized she wasn’t in her apartment, but Kara’s peacefully sleeping face calmed her instantly. Lena realized a bit embarrassed that the two had cuddled up together in their sleep, and she was grateful she was a perpetually early riser. God, she’s so beautiful, she thought as she looked down at the angel before her. Kara’s pink lips were slightly parted, and her breaths were deep and even with the occasional snore. Her face was completed relaxed, and her eyelids fluttered gently as she dreamed.

It was almost too much to bear, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and placing a delicate kiss to Kara’s temple before slipping out of the tent. She retrieved her MIT sweatshirt from the car and quickly braided her messy hair into two French braids. While she wasn’t exactly an outdoorswoman, the need for coffee was an incredible motivator so she set to work trying to rekindle the fire.

“Damn heat vision,” she muttered after several failed attempts. She jumped at the soft chuckle behind her. Alex had emerged from their tent in an NCPD sweatshirt and running shorts, her red hair standing on its ends and her face tired but amused.

“I hear matches work just as well,” she said as she tossed Lena the box. 

Lena blushed slightly as she caught them, and then her blush deepened as she remembered the things she had overheard last night. She quickly focused on lighting the fire, reveling in her small victory of lighting it on the first try. Alex got out the mugs and the pot as Lena settled onto one of the logs.

“It’s so beautiful here,” she said as she noticed the way the sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains, casting a soft, golden glow on everything below.

“It’s one of my favorite places in the world,” Alex replied as she handed Lena a steaming cup of coffee. While the Luthor was accustomed to her hazelnut latte from Noonan’s, she wasn’t about to turn down caffeine in any form so she sipped the black coffee contentedly. 

“Kara was ecstatic about coming when she invited me,” said Lena. “She said you all used to come here all the time when you two were younger.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair and took a sip of her own coffee. She was quiet for a moment as she studied her mug.

“We should have never stopped coming,” she responded quietly. “Kara wanted to keep coming and Eliza was open to the idea too, I just couldn’t do it. Camping was my dad’s thing; it just didn’t feel right to come without him.” Lena watched Alex closely as she listened. Kara had made it seem like they stopped going camping because the girls grew too old for it. Lena hadn’t realized it was actually because of their father’s disappearance.

“Is this the first time you’ve been back?” she asked. Alex nodded and looked towards the tent where Kara was still sleeping. She smiled softly, though the sadness lingered in her eyes.

“It’s hard being here without him, but I’m glad we came,” she added. “I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.” 

Lena was often reminded of Kara’s selflessness through her heroics as Supergirl and her kindness as her friend, but it hadn’t occurred to her how much Alex sacrificed as well. She dedicated her life to protecting Kara, and she constantly put her sister’s needs above her own. Lena had always had a fearful respect for the DEO agent, but those feelings were growing into admiration. They both turned as Maggie sleepily trudged towards them, her eyes only half-opened and her hand extended.

“Coffee,” she groaned. “Need coffee.” Alex chuckled and placed a hot cup in her hand and a quick kiss on her cheek. The detective gratefully downed the drink in an impressive amount of time and sighed in relief. She settled onto the log by Lena and nudged her playfully.

“You and Little Danvers talk about anything interesting last night?” Lena felt her cheeks burn as she took a purposefully long sip of her coffee. She had hoped Maggie would drop the subject of her feelings for Kara after the pep talk, but she realized now that was naïve of her.

“No, but it was hard to talk over all the noises coming from your tent,” she quipped, gifted with a sudden surge of courage. Maggie gaped for a moment before laughing good-naturedly while Alex suddenly became very focused on cooking breakfast.

Lena watched as Alex and Maggie began preparing what could only be described as a feast. They scrambled three dozen eggs and cooked over a pound of bacon over the open flame, and there was a pan of uncooked biscuits waiting for a certain Kryptonian to heat vision. The bacon and eggs were almost finished when a sleepy Kara came stumbling out of her tent.

“Is that bacon?” she asked, sniffing the air like a bloodhound. Alex tried to swat her away, but the alien had already snatched two pieces out of the frying pan and stuffed them into her mouth.

“Make yourself useful, would you?” said Alex as she pointed to the biscuits. Kara lazily zapped them as she continued chewing her stolen prize. It only took a few seconds to cook the bread to the perfect golden brown.

“There, now can I have more bacon, please?” Kara turned to her sister with a sleepy pout, her blonde hair a curly mess from sleep, her “Power to the Girls” sweatshirt pulled over her hands like mittens. She was wearing impossibly short cotton shorts, and Lena wondered how it was possible for someone to look so adorable when they’ve just woken up.

Alex and Maggie began dividing up the food, and Lena was handed a plate full. At first she thought Maggie had accidentally handed her Kara’s plate, but then she saw that Alex had three plates made for the younger Danvers. She hardly ever ate breakfast at all, much less two biscuits, four pieces of bacon, and a mound of scrambled eggs. She settled onto the log and dug in, though, telling herself she would just give Kara her left-overs.  
She couldn’t believe it when she didn’t have any. She sighed in full satisfaction as she looked down at her cleaned plate, trying to remember why she never ate breakfast when it was so delicious. Between the four of them, they ate every morsel Alex and Maggie had prepared and drank the equivalent of two pots of coffee.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Lena asked as they finished cleaning up.

“There’s a waterfall not far from here we used to always hike to-,” Alex began, and Kara’s body rose off the ground in excitement.

“I love the waterfall! Alex, we have to go to the waterfall! Please? Please, Alex?” She floated down to stand in front of her sister, and she tugged at the sleeve of the older woman’s sweatshirt like a child. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her towards her tent.

“Yes, Kara, we will go to the waterfall! Just let everyone get changed and we’ll go,” she assured her. Kara sped into the tent, nearly knocking it over with the force, then reemerged dressed in her bikini, a pair of running shorts halfway up her legs. She hopped around and finished pulling on the shorts before pulling a clean t-shirt on over her head. Alex rolled her eyes again, but she and Maggie went to their tent to change.

“You should wear a swimsuit,” Kara said as Lena started to step into their tent. “I mean, if you want to! You don’t have to- but there’s water, you know, cause it’s a waterfall. But it’s super clean so it’s like a shower sort of- but we won’t be naked! I mean, that’s why we’re wearing swimsuits, you know, cause of the- the water.” 

Lena bit her lip to stifle a giggle as Kara blushed a bright red and turned away to forcefully put an end to the stammering. She could feel the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach fluttering as she dug through her bag for the black bikini she had bought on a whim. She wasn’t sure if she would be brave enough to wear it when the time came, but she had wanted to be prepared. She thanked her past self as she quickly pulled it on before pulling a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on over it.

They all laced up their tennis shoes, and Alex saddled Kara with a black back pack to carry as they set off through the woods. Lena liked to think she was a fit person. She went to yoga twice a week, and she had amazing calf muscles from wearing heels every single day. She ate healthy—healthier than either of the Danvers sisters and perhaps even Sawyer. She was young and fit, and the hike to the waterfall absolutely kicked her ass. She was half-convinced the waterfall didn’t actually exist when she heard Kara’s squeal of joy. After a final turn around a bend, an alcove in the side of the mountain was revealed. Crystal clear water ran down from the snow topped peaks and poured off the lip of the cave into a small pool where it then trickled down the rest of the mountain to the lake. It was breathtaking.

Kara dropped the back pack and peeled off her shirt and shorts before rushing under the running water. She gave a yelp as the cold water ran down her back, but it quickly turned to joyous laughter. The noise was infectious, and Alex and Maggie immediately lost their shirts and shorts as well and climbed in, shivering and laughing as they sank into the pool of water. Lena hesitated. She was uncertain, but Kara was right, the water was incredibly clean, and she was hot and sticky from the hike. Finally, she couldn’t resist any longer and she discarded her clothing as well. She looked up from where she was trying to carefully step into the pool at the sound of a loud thud.

“You ok there, Supergirl?” asked Maggie with a laugh as Kara floated back down to the ground. 

She was gingerly rubbing the top of her head, and her cheeks were bright red as she shot the detective a sharp look. Lena noted the crack in the rock above them, and the way Kara was sheepishly stealing glances at her and her heart soared. She sank into the water, only shivering for a moment, and sighed in relief. Swimming in the lake had felt nice, but she swore the waterfall possessed some sort of magical properties.

Alex dug through the back pack and produced a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap which she carried over to the shower-like stream of water. She washed her short hair and ran the soap over her body before passing them to Maggie who did the same. Lena tried not to watch when it was Kara’s turn, but she did stare for a moment as she massaged the shampoo into her long, blonde tresses. When she was finished, she handed the items over to Lena with a shy smile before sinking back into the pool. 

Lena turned her back to them, suddenly feeling a bit shy herself, as she washed away the sweat and dirt of the weekend. The relief at being clean was immediate, and as she sank back into the pool, she felt like an entirely new woman. As her eyes flickered over to meet Kara’s, she could see the blonde woman exhale deeply as if she had been holding her breath. With a flick of her hand, Alex splashed her sister in the face as she and Maggie giggled. Kara glowered at them both before scooping up some of the water in her hand and blowing across it with a gust of her freeze breath. The two squealed and scrambled out of the water as they were hit by Kara’s snow. Lena cackled as Kara beamed triumphantly, though her victory was short-lived. Alex came around the side of the pool and tackled her little sister into the shallow water. After being splashed a few times, Lena got out of the pool and away from the wrestling sisters and went to lay out in the sun.

“Kara, can’t you just fly us back? I’m too tired to walk,” asked Maggie as they all got dressed again.

“That depends: did you guys pack the s’mores ingredients like I asked?” replied Kara with an arch of her brow.

“Yes, we did, Princess,” quipped Alex, and Kara wrinkled her nose at the pet name.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “But I’ll have to make two trips.”

Maggie climbed onto Kara’s back, and the Kryptonian wrapped her arms securely around Alex’s waist. Lena watched as they ascended before swooping back down to ride along the surface of the lake. Kara was avoiding flying too high for fear of being seen from a distance. She knew Kara couldn’t carry them all, and logically, it made sense to carry Alex and Maggie in one trip, but Lena couldn’t push away the insecurities at being left behind on the mountain.

What if she doesn’t come back for me? What if this was some kind of scheme to leave me out here? She tried to remind herself that Kara would never do that, but all of her old fears quickly surfaced. She was pacing back and forth, trying to formulate a plan of how to get back to National City on her own, when Kara gently landed in front of her. She tried to conceal her sigh of relief, but she couldn’t stop the smile at seeing her best friend waiting for her with open arms.

“You ready to go, Lee?” asked Kara, and she gently scooped Lena up bridal style when the dark haired woman nodded. 

It suddenly occurred to the CEO that she was the only person Kara carried this way; she always carried everyone else around their waist or on her back. She wanted to ask why that was, but she stopped herself. She liked that Kara held her so closely, and she loved being able to bury her head in the hero’s neck when she didn’t want to look down. Though she knew they were flying low, she ducked her head anyway and reveled in the smell of Kara fresh and clean from the waterfall. She was a little disappointed when they landed back at the campsite.

The four of them spent the afternoon lounging on the pier by the lake after eating the last of Maggie’s vegan hot dogs for lunch. Alex and Maggie began skipping rocks, casually at first before it inevitably evolved into a competition. Lena and Kara watched as Lena didn’t know how to skip rocks and Kara was banned from participating for fear of damaging the landscape. As the two sat in the sun and watched the couple in their antics, Lena looked over to see Kara was staring at her.

“What is it?” she asked, self-consciously. She had taken her hair down from its braids after washing it, and she was sure it was an unruly mess. She didn’t have a stitch of make-up on, and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Kara’s eyes were crystal blue, and she smiled a bit sheepishly.

“You’re just really beautiful, that’s all,” she answered with a shrug. Lena gaped in surprise as her cheeks flushed instantly. She started to reply—started to deny it—but Kara continued. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you look great in your designer dresses and heels when you’re being a badass CEO, but I like this. I like casual, carefree Lena, without all the L-Corp. glitz and glam.” Lena swallowed thickly and forced a laugh.

“T-Thank you, Kara.” Without superhearing, she wasn’t sure Kara would have been able to hear her she spoke so softly, but the blonde nodded, her smile a bit more confident. She meant to say more, to finally put into words how hearing Kara speak about her that way made her feel, but then, Alex and Maggie were joining them and they were discussing dinner plans and the moment had passed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kara, for the last time, we can’t just eat s’mores for dinner,” Alex replied, exasperated. Lena and Maggie watched the Danvers sisters face off from one of the logs by the fire. What had started out as a joke had quickly escalated and resulted in a full-pout mode Kara.

“But we’re camping!” argued Kara. “Jeremiah and Eliza always let us have s’mores for dinner on the last night before we went home.” The Kryptonian held her arms firmly by her side as she stood her ground against her older sister, her fists partially covered by the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Alex’s arms were folded pointedly across her chest, her thin eyebrows arched and her lips pursed. If Lena hadn’t known they were discussing something trivial, she likely would have been terrified by the fierceness of the stand off.

“Yeah, when we were little kids! We’re adults now.” Alex’s argument was immediately undermined by Kara sticking out her bottom lip and widening her impossibly blue eyes. Lena and Maggie watched Alex with bated breath. Lena didn’t know how the older woman could possibly resist Kara’s adorable face, but it seemed as if she were going to hold her ground. Finally, after a few moments, the federal agent relented with a sigh and an exaggerated roll of her eyes. Kara squealed and grabbed her sister in an almost painful hug as Lena and Maggie breathed sighs of relief.

As the sun disappeared behind the mountains, Kara set the fire ablaze for their “dinner.” Lena watched Maggie and Alex pull out bags of giant marshmallows, boxes of graham crackers, and a whole grocery bag of Hershey bars. She lingered by the fire as Kara zipped around to find them all sticks adequate enough for roasting. Alex sharpened the tips to points with her knife, and Maggie carefully held them above the fire to kill any germs.

“Here you go, Lee,” said Kara as she handed one of the finished sticks to Lena. She accepted it awkwardly and remained frozen by the fire. She was trying not to draw attention to herself, but Kara eyed her suspiciously as she began spearing marshmallows onto her spike. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” she finally asked, her voice soft and unaccusing. Lena sheepishly shook her head. Kara immediately traded sticks with her, handing Lena the one with five marshmallows crammed onto the end of it, before going to get more. When she returned, she stood close beside the dark haired woman and offered her a gentle smile.

“You want them to get warm and toasted without catching on fire, so the trick is to hold them just barely out of the flames.” Lena did as Kara was demonstrating, but one of the flames reached up and licked the end of her stick, setting the treats ablaze. She immediately pulled the stick out only to realize it was now a torch.

“What do I do?” she cried.

“Put it out!” Kara exclaimed, her voice somewhere between a scream and a laugh. “Blow on it!” 

Lena tried to blow out the flames, but she was too stressed to focus and the fire in her hand persisted. Just as it was beginning to creep down the stick, Kara exhaled with a whoosh and Lena’s torch became a popsicle. Large tears rolled down the CEO’s cheeks as she doubled over in laughter, unable to stop even as her sides began to ache. Her own s’more forgotten, Kara sank down onto the log and gasped for air as she cackled.

“You guys are a fucking disaster,” said Alex as she and Maggie watched from the other side of the fire.

Once the Super and Luthor were finally composed, they tried again and had much more success the second time. Kara assembled Lena’s first s’more and watched as she took her first bite, sticky marshmallow and melted chocolate coating her lips. Lena hummed in satisfaction as she chewed; it was so delicious she didn’t even care about the mess she was making.

“Oh my god, this might be the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” she moaned. 

She was too preoccupied with finishing her s’more to see the way Kara’s eyes dilated when she said that, to notice the little hitch in her breathing. The blonde turned her attention back to her task while Lena remained oblivious. When she had eaten three of the s’mores Kara made for her, she sat back on the log and rubbed her full and slightly overwhelmed stomach. She was quite certain that “meal” had contained more sugar than she had consumed in the rest of her life combined. Kara ate ten s’mores before finally sinking onto the log beside her with a content sigh. As Lena turned and smiled at her friend, she noticed Kara’s eyes drop down to her lips. The Kryptonian smirked a little before pulling her thumb into her mouth and wetting it.

“You’ve got a little something there,” she murmured as she ran her moistened thumb across Lena’s bottom lip to wipe away the smudge of chocolate left there. Lena’s mouth fell open at the gesture and she had to hold her breath to keep from whimpering at Kara’s touch. When the blonde proceeded to then put her thumb back in her mouth and lick away the chocolate collected from her lips, Lena thought she was going to explode. Kara quickly turned back to the fire to hide her blush as Lena picked her jaw up out of her lap and forced herself to exhale.

“Do we have to go back to the city?” Maggie whined as they all listened to the croaking of the frogs and the chirping of the crickets, the glow of the fireflies dancing around them. Lena was surprised to find she shared the sentiment. It was so peaceful and calming out there, as if the entire world consisted only of their little circle around the fire. She never would have imagined she would feel so at home in the middle of nowhere. It was surprising and even a bit perplexing how she could adapt so quickly to life away from the city. Her eyes drifted from the fire and fell on Kara.

Home is where the heart is. The old cliché suddenly occurred to Lena as she watched the Kryptonian carefully try to catch a firefly, her lip pulled between her teeth in concentration. Kara squealed in delight when she succeeded and immediately opened her cupped hands a little to show Lena her prize. Lena leaned in unnecessarily close and even placed her own hands around Kara’s as they watched the little bug crawl across her palms, its tail blinking a bright green. They watched it for a moment longer before Kara opened her hands and set the little bug free.

The thought was terrifying, but Lena realized it was true. She felt at home in the woods because she was with Kara. The more she thought about it the more she realized she would feel safe and at home anywhere so long as they were together. The newfound realization lit a fire inside of her, and she knew she couldn’t wait any longer to tell Kara how she felt. Come what may, she needed her to know the truth. Lena faked a large yawn and stretched as a plan began to form in her mind.

“I think if it’s all right with you all, I’m going to call it a night,” she said, desperately trying to keep her heart rate even. “All the hiking and such, you know, just really took it out of me.”

“Yeah, me too!” said Kara, a little too quickly, as she leapt up to follow Lena. Alex and Maggie started to object, but they weren’t given the chance as Kara used her superspeed to clean up before blasting the fire with her ice breath. The couple remained on the log in stunned silence as Lena and Kara awkwardly said goodnight and headed into their tent. They were both too distracted by the pounding of their hearts to hear Maggie ask Alex if she remembered the terms of their bet.

Once inside the tent, Lena realized she hadn’t quite worked out all of the details of her brilliant plan. She had wanted to be alone with Kara so desperately she hadn’t planned what to say or taken into consideration how small their quarters were. As the two women sat awkwardly for a moment, the tent suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Lena changed her mind.

“Actually, Kara,” she said tentatively. “Would you go down to the pier with me? I want to look at the stars again before we go to sleep.” 

The blonde eagerly nodded and led the way back outside into the cool air. Both women were relieved to see Alex and Maggie had already gone into their tent, thankful they didn’t have to try to explain where they were going. As they walked down to the pier, Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand. She could see the path fine from the light of the full moon and her feet were steady in her tennis shoes, but she still needed Kara’s strength. She needed the touch to give her courage for what she was about to do.

They settled down onto the edge of the pier and looked out across the water. Lena was too busy trying to figure out how to confess her love for Kara to pretend to look at the stars. Kara too seemed distracted, and she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Be brave, be brave, be brave, Lena chanted to herself. She could do this. She was the CEO of a multimillion dollar company, the last heir of a dreadful but powerful legacy, an MIT graduate, the second most powerful woman in National City, and she was brave goddamn it. She opened her mouth to speak when Kara suddenly turned to face her.

“I have a crush on you!” she blurted out before clamping her hand over her mouth. Lena sat in stunned silence, and her mouth hung open as she stared at Kara. The Super groaned and buried her face in her hands before speaking again. “I’m so sorry, Lena, I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that. I’ve been trying to tell you all weekend—even before this weekend, actually—I just didn’t have the courage. I was so scared to mess up our friendship because I don’t think I could live with myself if I lost you. You’re one of the most important people in the world to me, and I don’t want that to ever change. I’ve tried really hard not to like you and to just think of you as a friend, but I can’t. You’re just too perfect and wonderful and beautiful, and it felt like lying not to tell you. But I promise I won’t ever do anything to make you uncomfortable and I’ll figure out how to get over it, just please don’t stop being my fr-,”

Lena didn’t let her finish. She surged forward and closed the gap between them, silencing Kara with her lips as she tangled her fingers into messy blonde hair. It was Kara’s turn to freeze as she sat in shock for a moment before finally melting into the kiss. She let out a gentle sigh as her thin lips melded with Lena’s mouth and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Wow,” Kara murmured when Lena finally pulled back to breathe. “So, does that mean- do you- are you-,”

“Yes,” Lena said, answering all of the questions Kara couldn’t ask. “Yes, I feel the same way about you. That’s actually why I brought you down here, I’ve been trying to tell you how I feel for an absurd amount of time, too.” Kara finally smiled, though the surprise was still written in her eyes, and they laughed together.

“Alex was right,” she said with a shake of her head. “We are a disaster.” They laughed together for a moment before Kara leaned in and kissed Lena properly, gently but with confidence. Her strong hands came to rest on Lena’s cheeks and her thumbs made soft strokes as their kiss grew more fervent. Lena felt like she was burning alive in the greatest way possible as she swiped her tongue across the Kryptonian’s lips, a small moan escaping when they willingly parted. Lena was wrong: Kara was the greatest thing she had ever tasted. She tasted like the sweetest sugar, and Lena devoured her without shame. Her hands barely slipped beneath Kara’s shirt to tease the strong abs there, and the blonde shivered at the touch.

“L-Lena, wait,” she gasped as she pulled back suddenly. Lena froze and retracted her hands in fear.

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry, I-I shouldn’t have assumed,” she apologized immediately. Kara reached up and tucked the CEO’s dark hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek again.

“No, no, it’s not that,” she assured her. “I want to, oh, Rao, do I want to, I’m just…scared.” That surprised Lena, but she could see the fear written in the bright blue eyes as Kara pulled her lip back between her teeth.

“Of what, darling?” Lena asked. It wasn’t unusual for Kara to be uncertain or nervous, but it was rare that Lena ever saw the Kryptonian afraid.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the blonde answered, the conflict within her evident in her eyes. “If I lose control- I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, Lena.” Kara pulled her hands away as if she feared touching Lena at all would damage her somehow. The Luthor immediately missed the touch and cradled Kara’s face in her hands.

“Kara, darling, look at me. I trust you. You’re the only person in the world I trust you with my life, with my heart, with my everything. I know that you would never hurt me.” The words were all true and Lena believed in her heart of hearts Kara could control her super-strength, but the fear in her blue eyes didn’t subside. “That being said, we can wait as long as you want to. I would love to ravish you right here, but I want so much more than that, Kara. I want this to be real.”

“I want that, too,” Kara added quickly. “I want to take you on a real date and treat you like a princess because that’s what you deserve.” Kara gently kissed her again, her hands hesitantly resting on Lena’s thighs. The touch reignited the fire in Lena’s core, and she reluctantly ended the kiss.

“Tell you what: why don’t we start with dating properly, and go from there?” she suggested. Kara’s smile returned, and Lena felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“I would like that very much,” she agreed. The kissing resumed until Lena was on the verge of panting, and it took every ounce of willpower she had to pull away again.

“All right, if we’re waiting we’re going to have to stop this,” she said with a laugh, and Kara sheepishly nodded. 

They walked back to their tent hand in hand, and it thrilled Lena that this could be their new normal. As they lay next to one another in the tent, they left their fingers intertwined, their noses inches apart. Lena could feel Kara’s warm breath, and she tried to force her mind to stay in the present rather than fantasize about the future. Just as she was about to drift off, though, Kara sleepily murmured something about red sun lamps in Lena’s bedroom, and the CEO was wide awake once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena stood on the pier and looked out across the still lake. Alex and Maggie were carefully packing up the tents while Kara flew about gathering the rest of their things. Lena’s packed bags were already loaded in the Humvee, but she had wanted to take one last look. She felt a familiar wind sweep her ponytail to the side as Kara came to a stop at the edge of the pier next to her.

“We can come back whenever you want,” Kara assured her, recognizing the look in Lena’s eyes. Lena smiled at that thought, but there was something else bothering her. She turned to Kara and took her by the hand.

“Promise me things won’t back to the way they were before,” she said seriously. “Promise me that when we get back to the city, you won’t change your mind and pretend last night didn’t happen.” Kara searched Lena’s eyes for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

“I promise,” she sighed as she pulled away, the breath of the words ghosting across Lena’s parted lips.

They startled and instinctively leapt apart as Maggie’s loud whistle pierced the air. They both blushed fiercely as they turned and headed towards the whooping detective and gagging federal agent. Kara did a final sweep of the area to make sure they had left no sign of their visit before they all piled into the mammoth vehicle. Alex had barely pulled out onto the highway when Maggie turned on Lena and Kara.

“All right, we have to know: who admitted it first?” she asked, her eyes burning with curiosity as they flickered from one woman to the next. “I did,” answered Kara with a shy smile and a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

“Ha! I knew it!” exclaimed Alex as Maggie groaned.

“C’mon, Little Luthor!” she whined to Lena. “Even after my pep talk?”

“I was going to tell her, but she beat me to it!” Lena defended herself.

“Wait, what pep talk?” asked Alex. “We agreed not to intervene!”

“Oh, like you weren’t giving Kara a pep talk while you guys played horseshoes,” replied Maggie.

“Kara is my sister; it’s different,” the federal agent retorted. “But it doesn’t matter because I won so pay up.” Lena and Kara gaped as Maggie pulled out her wallet and handed her girlfriend twenty dollars.

“You guys were betting on us?” Kara exclaimed. “That is so not cool!”

“It worked, didn’t it?” asked Alex with a smug grin as she tucked the twenty into her sports bra. Lena knew she should be mad, but instead she laughed until her sides hurt.

* * * *

Lena paced in front of the door to her apartment restlessly. It had been three days since their return to National City, and she had barely seen Kara at all. Snapper had been furious she took the weekend off and insisted on giving her two nearly impossible assignments that kept her running during the day. At night, Supergirl had been just as busy, and Lena had watched anxiously from the windows of L-Corp. as her caped wonder flew back and forth across the city. She tried to postpone their date so Kara could rest, but the Kryptonian wouldn’t hear it. She swore on Rao—barring the actual apocalypse—she would pick Lena up at 7:00 sharp.

It was 6:57, and the CEO was a nervous wreck. She trusted that Kara would be true to her word, but that only made things worse because that meant something truly terrible had happened if she didn’t show. She was just about to call Alex when she heard something coming from her bedroom. She turned in time to see Kara in full Supergirl regalia stumble into the living room.

“Lena! I’m here! I’m here, everything is ok,” she assured her as she caught her breath.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena stammered. Kara greeted her with a kiss that made the last three days of waiting worth it, and both women sighed in satisfaction. When Kara pulled away, she took in the sight of Lena and beamed.

“You look stunning tonight, Miss Luthor,” she praised. “I’m sorry, I know I can’t go out like this. I just got held up with a robbery, and I didn’t want you to think I was hurt or I had stood you up if I was late. I’ll fly home and change, and then we can go, I promise.” Kara was already moving back through the apartment towards the window when Lena caught her by her cape.

“Wait, Kara, don’t go,” she pleaded, her voice reflecting the deep need she felt. Kara turned and let herself be pulled back in despite her confusion.

“But what about our date?” she asked as Lena took her in her arms.

“Later. Right now, I just want to be with you,” Lena answered as she nuzzled into Kara’s neck. “I’ve missed you.” 

She knew it had only been three days and she was being silly, but she didn’t care. She had missed Kara practically every minute since they had parted on Sunday, and she couldn’t stand to see her fly away just yet. Kara grinned a bit smugly as she wrapped her strong arms around Lena and leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

“I missed you too,” she murmured against her lips, and Lena sighed in contentment. 

They stayed like that for a bit—wrapped up in Kara’s cape, simply enjoying the feel of the other’s presence—but soon they both began to feel the need for more. Their kisses became more desperate as Lena’s fingers tangled into Kara’s soft curls, the Super’s arms pulling her impossibly closer as little whimpers passed their lips. When Kara’s hand slowly began creeping down towards Lena’s ass, she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

“I have something to show you,” she said suddenly as Kara blinked in surprise. She watched as Lena moved towards the light switch on her bedroom wall, a wide grin stretching across her face.   
“You aren’t the only one whose been busy this week.” Kara gasped softly as the entire room was basked in soft, red light, and she felt her feet settle firmly onto the floor as her powers seeped away.

“Winn helped me in exchange for several six packs and a vow to never speak of it again. We also installed a yellow sun lamp to recharge your powers afterwards,” Lena explained as she watched Kara carefully. The Kryptonian was examining her hands as she flexed, testing her strength. “I-Is this ok?”

Rather than answer, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena firmly and kissed her ravenously. Even without her powers, she was still strong enough to lift the smaller woman and gently lay her on the bed behind them. They only paused their kissing to whisper moans and expletives as Lena managed to unhook Kara’s cape and cast it to the floor. The suit was a little more difficult, and she finally gave up with a growl and let Kara do it herself. The Super chuckled as she stood up and removed her boots and tights first, then the shirt and her sports bra, and finally her skirt and underwear with a last tug. Lena was practically drooling as she took in Kara in all her superhuman glory. The lake had been a good preview, but nothing compared to the whole picture. Her breasts were small but perky, and her bright pink nipples were standing at attention. But it was the neat patch of blonde curls at the meeting of her thighs that made Lena’s mouth water.

“Dear god you’re perfect,” the Luthor murmured as Kara joined her on the bed again.

“And you are entirely over dressed,” Kara answered as she played with the zipper of Lena’s black skirt. It took some maneuvering, but soon Lena was just as nude as Kara and she felt herself blush as hungry blue eyes explored every inch of her body.

“Oh, Rao.” Kara said it like a prayer as she began to place heated kisses down Lena’s neck to her breasts. 

Kara’s mouth felt like heaven on her skin, and she couldn’t hold back her moans of pleasure as the Kryptonian’s tongue experimentally toyed with her nipple. It seemed the blonde was spurred on by Lena’s noises as she began massaging her breasts with more confidence before sucking the right nipple deep into her mouth. Lena’s hips began to buck and she could feel her wetness dripping down onto her thighs. She wasn’t sure how long she had been waiting for Kara to fuck her, really, but she knew she couldn’t wait a moment longer.

“Kara, please!” she cried out as she writhed against the sheets. Kara immediately stopped what she was doing and looked into Lena’s eyes eagerly.

“What do you need?” she asked gently as she pushed a stray hair out of Lena’s face.

“I need you,” the CEO panted. “I need you to fuck me, please, Kara, please make me cum.”

Kara’s entire body shuddered at the words and she nodded before carefully slipping her hand between Lena’s thighs. They both gasped at the contact, and Lena immediately began to rock against Kara’s hand in desperate need of friction. Kara moved her hand in time with Lena’s thrusts, but Lena could tell she was still holding back.

“K-Kara, please, I need more,” she begged. Kara bit her lip, and Lena could see the fear in her eyes. “You aren’t going to hurt me, Kara, I promise. Please, I want this. I want you to make me yours. Please, please, I need you.”

Upon hearing those words, the final ounces of Kara’s hesitation melted away and she kissed Lena like she had never kissed anyone before. She carefully slid a finger inside her lover, and Lena gladly slammed her hips down to meet her half-way. She cried out in pleasure and kissed Kara messily, their breathing ragged and their bodies’ jerking in a haphazard rhythm. When Kara added a second finger, Lena’s back arched and Kara watched in awe.

“Oh, fuck, Kara, I’m going to cum!” Lena exclaimed, and Kara took that as her cue. 

She drove her fingers as far into Lena as she could and curled them the way Maggie had told her to during their crash course lesson on lesbian sex. She made a mental note to buy the detective lunch as Lena swore again at the contact. Kara repeated the action and soon Lena’s body was trembling. Her pussy clenched around Kara’s fingers and her fingernails dug into the blonde’s shoulders as she squeezed her eyes shut and let her mouth fall open into a silent scream. Kara rode her through her orgasm before gently pulling out as she collapsed back against the pillows.  
Lena opened her eyes in time to see Kara sucking her fingers clean, and she thought she might cum again from the sight. When the blonde realized she’d been caught, she blushed a little but didn’t stop until she had lapped up every drop of Lena.

“Was that ok?” she asked, and at first, Lena laughed because surely she couldn’t be serious. But then she saw the look in Kara’s eyes and watched as she pulled her perfect bottom lip between her teeth nervously. She reached up and cupped the blonde’s face gently, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Lena said seriously. Kara’s eyes immediately brightened and a broad grin stretched across her face.

“Really?” she asked. And Lena could only nod as her exhaustion overwhelmed her.

“Uh-huh. And as soon as I take a power nap, I’ll be returning the favor,” she promised as she snuggled into Kara’s warm chest. Kara chuckled before rolling them over so Lena was laying on top of her, her strong arms holding her close.

“Don’t worry,” she said softly as Lena was drifting off to sleep. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> -Cadi


End file.
